Conventional virtual reality (VR) head mounted displays (HMDs) often enclose the eyes and have miniature displays, such that any viewer nearby cannot see what a player with an HMD is seeing. This is frustrating for any interested third party who is present during gameplay, particularly when the player is a child and the observer is a parent, teacher, or caregiver. Using conventional VR systems, these third parties find themselves almost entirely “shut out” of the experience and unable to help and/or guide the player manipulating elements in the VR environment, even when the player experiences difficulties.
In a more traditional VR setup, there is simply one player with an HMD, interacting with a virtual game universe. Beyond this, it is possible to play networked games in VR, in which all players wear HMDs and share the same game space. However, such multiplayer setups are expensive and unlikely to be accessible to most people.